


My darling

by Welsper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mecha Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Tony meets his new partner.





	My darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).

“Tony, they found your new partner.”

Tony closed his eyes at that, as if that would make Pepper next to him go away. Tony drove them all away after some time. But they had to keep trying. Iron Man would only fly with Tony in it.

They walked over the wide bridges connecting the hangars with each other and the rest of the headquarters. Sparks flew as they passed the Chton beneath their feet. Nearly half of it was gone, blasted by a rogue Titan and with it one of its pilots was taken. Tony wondered if Wanda would ever recover from losing Pietro like that. Tony didn’t understand the bond of linked pilots, as everyone he had ever been assigned to had quit before they could make that happen. They couldn’t take the strain of piloting Iron Man, their comp ability to Tony too sub par.

He remembered her screams as they pulled her out of the cockpit, covered in Pietro’s blood. He was thankfu, after a fashion, that his pilots pulled out before something like this could happen. At least they might get to live a life. Be happy. And not rot in the ground like Pietro and so many of them did now.

“Will she be decommissioned?” Tony asked Pepper and she went through files on her tablet.

“Perhaps. From the way you wreck every possible link, you know as well as I do there is little coming back from losing your partner like this. But there is the V.I.S.I.O.N. project...”

“The cyborg?”

“Apparently they get along. Wanda is making every effort. I hope you’ll do the same,” Pepper mused. “His stats are excellent. And he’s a nice boy.”

“A _boy_?”

Tony’s gaze fell upon a small, lithe boy nervously waiting by Iron’s Man cockpit. His gold and red uniform clung tightly to his toned body. A teenager, Tony knew just by looking at his baby face, innocent and a bit apprehensive. He was fiddling with his gloves and blew a strand of brown hair out of his face as it fell downwards.

“Is that him? Where do they recruit these days, high school?!”

Pepper gave him a little apologetic shrug and Tony’s eyes widened.

“Are you serious?”

The boy looked up and straightened immediately, standing to attention the way the Academy must have taught him. If they had taught him at all, beyond a crash course on trying not to die on the field. The onslaught of the Titans didn’t give them much time to prepare, pilots dying before new ones could be properly trained. If they could even find them. The giant mechas that had been unearthed from their slumber beneath the Earth only responded to a fraction of humanity.

“My name is Peter Parker! I’ve been sent to pilot Iron Man with you. I’ll be in your care, Mr. Stark.”

The boy bowed to him, ever so polite. Christ, how old was he?

“Last chance, kid,” Tony said, despite a warning glance from Pepper. “If you want to back out, best do it now. I wouldn’t blame you.” Peter only slightly flinched when Tony put a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to think for a moment, then shook his head.

“If this is only something I can do, then I will. With you. I want to be an Avenger!”

Tony almost snorted. Avengers they had called his organization, as if they were doing something noble by whoever it was who had left them these mechas behind. They could barely read what records remained of those ancestors, if they were ancestors. And so they had taken it upon themselves to avenge these mysterious people, to defeat the Titans where they couldn’t.

In reality, they were just trying to save their own asses.

A low rumble shook the hangar.

ALL PILOTS TO THEIR MECHAS.

FOUR TITANS APPROACHING FROM THE WEST.

SORTIE IN T-10.

“Seems like you’ll get your wish, kid,” Tony mumbled. He entered the mecha through the thin membrane behind the door, the one only pilots could pass. Tony saw Peter hesitate through the blue shimmer before he followed. Now it was too late to go back.

Peter took his position at the front seat as the sagitta and Tony swallowed as he saw him lean over, the tight, barely there uniform gripping his every muscle, like a second skin that wasn’t hiding much of the body beneath it, only dying it in red and gold.

“This won’t be like a simulator,” Tony warned him. He closed his eyes and reached out for Iron Man, the being in this mecha that granted them the means to fight back. They didn’t know what made them fly, if there really was someone inside those mecha apart from their pilots. Or if whoever seemed to answer their calls was just an echo of the souls driving it. Perhaps all the souls that had ever driven it. Tony found himself not minding being added to them should he lose his fight.

“I can do it!” Peter shouted and the insides of the cockpit were bathed in a bright, golden light as the mecha awoke.

“T-this is like...” Peter gasped out and Tony _felt_ him. The way he hadn’t felt any of his former partners. They were one, and Tony didn’t know where Peter started and he began. And now, they were both Iron Man.

The mechas exited the hangars, giants moving more freely on ground and air than they had any right too by any laws of physics. They were beyond comprehension, but Tony was working on that. If they could find out what made them work, they could build their own. Maybe even better ones. And then maybe kids like Peter wouldn’t have to fight when they should be doing school projects.

“They really are huge!”

Peter sounded excited when the Titans came into view. They were giant beasts, a translucent purple at times, lights under their skin and nothing that stood in their path stopped them. Except the Avengers. The world’s armies had tried to stop them, after all communication had failed but nothing had worked. They eradicated half of all life they found wherever they attacked. Every time. And then they left, descending beneath waves and ground. Like clockwork.

Tony wondered if they too, like the mechas, were made by someone else. If they were all that was left behind by some other civilization, the other side of the battle. And if they had awoken like this many times. And would continue to do so, long after humanity was gone.

“Iron Man, behind you!” Steve was shouting at him through the comms, but he and Bucky were too far away to shield Peter and Tony from the Titan that had dived up from under the ocean and was hovering over them.

“Shit!” Tony tried to turn the mecha around with peter, but they were too late. Dead on his first day, and all because Tony had allowed a kid like that to fly with him. That feeling inside of him be damned. If he survived this, he would send him away. Tell them to find someone else. Tony wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Peter died.

They were saved by the strike of the Einherjar that cleaved the Titan in half with its axe. Strombringer, the auriga Thor had called it, to much eyerolling of his sagitta Loki. Loki was swearing at them right now, and it sounded bad, although Tony didn’t speak Norwegian. The tone carried the message. Thor just laughed over the comms. He always did. And though Loki fought like that, with everyone including Thor, Tony had never seen more bloodthirsty pilots tear apart the battlefield in complete union. Tony knew they would both die fighting, and so did they. They seemed happy to.

Tony thought he would too, but the way he felt now… the way he felt Peter now, he didn’t want to any more. He wanted to live. With him. For a guilty moment, pictures flashed in his mind, of a life he could live with Peter, away from it all, after this was over. After they had won. Christ, he didn’t even know the boy.

Peter tensed in front of him. Tony’s heart skipped a beat when he looked over his shoulder and flashed him a shy smile. There was no hiding thoughts from a partner.

“We’ll do it, Mr. Stark,” he said and Tony didn’t know if that was an answer to living with him or fighting with him.

Titan after Titan fell from the onslaught of the mechas. The Chton was sorely missed, but Tony felt like he could fight with Iron Man like he never had before.

100%, Pepper told him. Their compability was at 100%.

The moment the beat-up mechas were back in the hangar, Peter turned around in his seat, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

“That was amazing, Mr. Stark!” Tony felt light-headed himself and grinned back.

“You showed them, kid,” the said and before he could stop himself himself, reached out and put a hand on Peter’s head, patting it slightly. “Good on you.”

“I did it because you were there with me,” Peter continued and oh god, he was climbing up. To Tony’s seat.

“I never… flying with you, it’s like...” Peter was blushing now and Tony really couldn’t remember ever seeing anything more endearing.

“Oh yeah? What’s it like?” Tony reached down and pulled at Peter’s wrist. Peter resisted him and looked over his shoulder, at the entrance. Hill would probably be waiting with the debriefing… but she also knew what pilots liked to do in that one part of the world that only belonged to them.

“We’ll just say the door got jammed,” Tony muttered and then Peter was _there_, all over him. What he didn’t have in experience, or at least Tony hoped he didn’t, he made up in enthusiasm. His lips were soft and Tony drank in Peter’s quiet moans when he pressed his tongue between his lips and took his mouth as his own. Tony groaned at the felt the boy’s hard cock press against his hips, clearly visible through the thin uniform. He had half a mind to rip it off him.

“Sir, please,” Peter moaned and Tony felt his cock jump at the name. Tony stared with fascination at this long-limbed, lithe from moving tirelessly on him, taking his cock so deep inside he could only feel the heat of his body. All that matter now was Peter, not the war, not anything. But this beautiful, perfect boy. Tony swore and grabbed Peter by the hips, a show of force that drove another delightful little gasp out of his parted lips.

Peter whined and trashed on him, apparently overstimulated from just this touching through their uniforms. Tony knew how overwhelming it could be, going from the simulators to the real thing. And to bond like that… All he wanted was to be closer to Peter, to feel him, be inside him. When Peter couldn’t do it, Tony released both their uniforms. They landed on the floor and were promptly forgotten.

“I need you, please, please,” Peter gasped. He almost cried out as Tony brought their cocks together, rubbing their lengths. They were both painfully hard now, and Tony couldn’t say for how long that had been.

“Not enough,” Peter complained and Tony pressed three fingers inside of his eager mouth. He stared open-mouthed as Peter licked them, sucked on them until they were wet enough with spit. It would have to do.

“Oh god, Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered as Tony pressed his fingers inside, curling them inside the tight body writhing above him. Peter shuddered against him as he brushed over his prostate.

“Please… please, please do it, sir,” Peter begged and Tony couldn’t deny him. Peter was trembling above him, his knees spread over Tony’s thighs as he sank down on his cock, jaw clenched and eyes closed. He felt unbelievable and it cost Tony all his self-restraint to not immediately thrust into him.

The boy was tight around him, so tight and Tony gasped out the moment he started moving. There was a strength in that slender body Tony hadn’t imagined as Peter fucked himself on him, panting and moaning and crying.

Peter came first, so tight around him he was like a vice, drawing taut in overstimulation and pleasure and pain. Tony thrust inside of him without reserve now, harder and faster and the boy came apart, begging and crying and trembling in his arm as he held on. Peter’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Tony released inside of him, an expression of sheer ecstasy on his face.

They collapsed back into Tony’s seat, their bodies and hair wet with sweat and their seed as they tried to get their bearings back. Tony let his fingers run over Peter’s back and relished in the shudder that gave him.

“You’ll do great things, kid,” Tony muttered into his ear.

“Only with you,” Peter whispered back and Tony was lost.


End file.
